Problem: $ {21.452 \div 0.62 = ?} $
Explanation: ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }62\text{ go into }{214}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${214}\div62={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{28}$ $\text{How many times does }62\text{ go into }{285}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${285}\div62={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{37}$ $\text{How many times does }62\text{ go into }{372}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${372}\div62={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {21.452 \div 0.62 = 34.6} $